Forever Protected
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: Kagome was raped and doesn't know where Inuyasha and the others are. Now Sesshomaru has found her. Will he take care of her or will he just leave her in the cold to die.


Hey! What's up! I don't usually write Kagome/ Sesshomaru pairings cause I'm not a big fan of them, but I decided to do this one for a friend of mine who loves this pairing. Fluffy-san! Odd moment…..anyway….please comment on this story after you read it. Thank you. Oh yeah this story is rated "M" and I would like you to know what you will be reading. This is rated that way because of talk of Kagome being raped, language, and sexual content.

Wind whipped around the girl and her black hair was beginning to fly everywhere. Her eyes no longer had that sense of innocence and joy. The small amount of cloth that was on her used to be an entire shirt before it happened.

Her skirt was almost completely shredded. Further on Kagome saw someone standing. His long silvery hair was flowing in the wind and the moon behind him made the mystery person even handsomer than he already appeared.

She could feel her strength leaving her and Kagome's vision was beginning to turn black. _I'm dying. I know I am. _Everything turned completely black as Kagome's body hit the ground only to be picked up by the silvery haired boy.

When her eyes opened, Kagome was sure that she was in some sort of afterlife or something. However when she looked around it was just like a normal room.

"You're awake. Good."

A dull voice sounded behind her and the black haired girl turned to see the silvery haired boy again.

"Sesshomaru. What am I doing here?"

"You collapsed so I picked you up and brought you here. As soon as you feel better, you may return to your friends."

"I…can't. I don't know where they are."

"How can you not know where they are?"

The black haired girl looked down, ashamed to answer his question.

"I….was taken."

"What do you mean?"

It was now for the first time that Sesshomaru saw that Kagome's shirt was nothing but a small piece of cloth around her breast now and her skirt was shredded.

"Kagome…did something…happen to you?"

Tears started down her face like small streams. Not realizing or not caring who it was, Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru and cried on his shoulder. Surprised, the demon just put his arm around Kagome and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright really. You can stay with me until we find Inuyasha and the rest of your friends."

Kagome didn't stop crying, but she did distance herself a little from Sesshomaru now realizing who he was and what he was to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome now come on. We need to get you some more clothes and you need your rest."

"Okay, but how am I going to get something else to wear? Inuyasha has my backpack with all of my cloths in them."

"I might have some extra clothes here somewhere. Jaken!"

A small green imp walked over to Sesshomaru and bowed down to him.

"Yes master Sesshomaru?"

"Find some clothes for Kagome."

The imp gave Kagome a dirty look and then turned back to his master.

"But sir this is one of Inuyasha's friends. That's the girl that gave the sword to him!"

Sesshomaru's sleeve flew up a little bit as he swung and hit the imp on the head.

"Are you questioning my order, Jaken?"

"No sir. I'll get it done right away my lord."

Jaken ran off into the forest and Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome who was now sitting down in the grass crying. He felt sympathy for the poor girl. She hadn't done anything to deserve this.

The silvery haired demon looked at the setting sun and sighed heavily then looked back at the black haired girl. She was still sitting in the grass trying to wipe away her tears. It started to cool down as the demon walked over to her and sat down.

"Jaken should be back soon, but just in case he isn't here soon enough, here."

She saw that Sesshomaru was handing her something, a cloak or something. Without looking up at his face, Kagome took the cloak and wrapped it around her. A slight whisper came from her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

His silvery hair flowed as the full fledged demon stood up and walked over to the edge of a cliff nearby. It was then that Kagome saw that Sesshomaru had given her his own cloak.

She unknowingly held the cloak tighter around her shaking body as the demon sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. I know that you don't deserve it."

Okay! That was the first chapter and a sneak peek if you will of what will come later IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I don't write anymore of this story until I found out if people liked it or not so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
